Making Sense
by Mercedes88
Summary: Missing scene from Legion. Not enough Clois/Clois reference for my taste, so here’s my version of what could have been a missing scene. One shot.


Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc.  
Summary: Missing scene from Legion. Not enough Clois/Clois reference for my taste, so here's my version of what could have been a missing scene. One shot.

Note: All—thank you sooo very much for all of your feedback on my other stories. I should have the next part of Being Mrs. Superman up later today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this one shot. Would love to hear feedback!!

**Making Sense**

"It's up here." Clark Kent called back over his shoulder. "It'll only take a minute then we can meet back up with the others."

An unusually silent Garth followed Clark up to his loft in the barn. As Clark headed directly to his desk looking for a much needed object in his quest to find Chloe, Garth stood back and surveyed the space. His green eyes took in every detail. Some items registered from his history lessons.

Others clearly did not.

It just didn't make sense.

Any of it.

"Got it." Clark stated as he spun around, catching the expression on Garth's face. "What?"

"Nothing." Garth stated with a shrug.

Clark's blue eyes narrowed. "You're disappointed in me, aren't you? Because of all the stories you've heard."

"Not…disappointed." Garth answered slowly, trying to analyze his own mixed emotions. "Things are just not exactly the way I thought they'd be."

Curious, Clark relaxed. "Things like…what?"

"For one, the flying." Seeing the defensiveness in Clark's expression, Garth quickly dismissed it. "But you know, Rokk is probably right. You've just not learned yet."

"Anything else?" Clark asked.

"Well, yeah." Mystified, Garth rolled his eyes. "Like…where's Lois Lane?"

One dark eyebrow rose. Innocent eyes widened. "Lois?"

"Yeah, man, I was seriously hoping to meet her." A sudden grin replaced the frown on his face. "Cuz there's no way she could be as hot as the history books make her out to be."

A second eyebrow rose. Innocent eyes widened further. "Lois is in your history books?"

"Of course she is." Garth stated as if that fact alone proved the man in front of him was an imposter. "She's in there almost as much as…well, you are."

"Lois. As in Lane." Clark questioned, still not able to wrap his head around the idea of brash, bold, hard-as-nails Lois Lane making intergalactic history.

"Duuuh."

Shaking his head, Clark's eyes registered confusion. "But I don't understand."

"Kal, man…" Garth's expression became animated as he began to excitedly pace the floor. "…the two of you are like…_legends_."

"We…we are?"

"Are you kidding? She's the Lois to your Clark. The Lane to your Kent. Her words shape the opinions of billions. I mean, the world we live in now is a product of…well, the two of you." He stopped pacing and glanced around, a bit miffed. "I just don't get it. How can you not even have a picture of her around? And where the heck is she?"

Swallowing hard at the information thrown at him, Clark absently answered. "She's in Star City taking care of Jimmy."

"Jimmy. As in Olsen?"

"Yeah." Garth's question snapped Clark back to attention. "He was seriously injured at his own wedding. He married my best friend, Chloe. You know, the one I'm trying to save."

"Sullivan, right?"

"Yes."

Garth's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would Lois run off to take care of your best friend's husband?"

"Because Chloe isn't just my best friend, she's Lois' cousin." Clark explained patiently.

"Oh." A light seemed to come on. "Oh, I get it now."

"What?"

"Why you're so frantic to save this Chloe girl."

"I'm frantic because Chloe is my best friend." Clark stated, clearly getting tired of having to repeat himself.

"Right." Garth responded, though his thoughts were clearly elsewhere. "And the last time you saw Lois?"

"She had…tears in her eyes." Clark's voice cracked.

It didn't make sense to tell Garth that. But it was the first thing that came to Clark's mind. And the last thing he wanted to remember. Maybe he was beginning to get irritated by all the assumptions with no answers. Or maybe it was the memory of those final moments with Lois that put the lump in his throat. Whatever the reason, Clark found it more difficult to discuss than he'd expected.

"We were…at the hospital, the night of the attack. She looked so broken, so vulnerable. I promised her I'd find Chloe." Clark's haunted gaze shifted as his voice lowered to a whisper. "I don't know if she believed me."

Steely blue determination flashed through his eyes and his expression turned fierce as his gaze met Garth's. "I _have_ to find Chloe and save her."

A triumphant grin lit Garth's eyes. "_Now_ we've come to it." Garth chuckled as he threw up his hands in relief. "Finally, _something_ that makes sense."

"What?" Irritation flashed in Clark's eyes as the smug smile on Garth's face. "What?"

"Kal, let's just say..." Choosing his words carefully, Garth grinned. "…this isn't the first time you'll move heaven and earth to right something in Lois Lane's world."

"But…"

"Sorry, dude. Legion rules. That's all I can say. Except…" His grin deepened as he slapped Clark on the back. "…I envy you the fun you're going to have figuring it all out."

"Garth…" Clark helplessly called out to the kid suddenly bounding down the stairs with Clark's future in his head.

"No can do, Kal my pal." Garth called back with a grin. "But seriously…get a _picture_ already!"

Clark made a move to go after the young man then paused. Turning toward his desk, he slowly pulled out the drawer and slipped a photo from its well-used hiding place. It was a photo of the two of them at Jimmy and Chloe's engagement party. Lois was a bit tipsy, but hadn't quite reached that plastered state. Yet. And Clark had been trying to run damage control.

Clark's expression softened as he gazed down at the image looking back at him. "Lane and Kent, huh? Legends of the future…"

Shaking his head in dismissal, Clark chuckled at the very insanity of the idea as he propped the photo in front of a frame on his desk, unconsciously covering the face of an old love. He turned to go, but something in her expression caught his attention. It was more than the bright smile on her face. Or the way her arms were flung so trustingly around his neck. She was gazing up at him in total, unabashed admiration.

And Clark? Well, his expression mirrored her own. His arms wound around her waist a little more tightly then he remembered. And his gaze was intensely focused on a pair of luscious lips that were dangerously close to his.

It reminded him of a dance they had shared not two days before.

Something inside Clark clicked into place. "Lois and Clark." He whispered as his blue eyes suddenly sparkled with understanding. "Together." A slow smile slipped over his lips then deepened into accepting contentment. "Now that _would_ be one for the history books."

And then, he understood what Garth meant.

Suddenly, everything _did_ make sense.

The End


End file.
